I Wish Upon A Star
by i.heart.pandas
Summary: Kakashi's childhood friend comes to visit him. Will old hidden feelings come out? KakashixOC!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the plot!**

A dark figure sitting on a branch was watching a squad sitting around. Clearly they were waiting for their sensei. The dark figure sighed. It was about to leave when it heard the genins yell, "You're late!" The dark figure jumped to a tree closer to the squad. "Sorry. I took the wrong path." A masked man responded. "Lies!" Watching the squad fight was quite amusing. The dark figure got ready to jump out when… "Boo." The dark figure screamed and fell out of the tree and landed on its back. "What are you doing here Kyoko?" asked the masked man. "Kakashi you haven't changed at all." Kyoko replied. "Well you clearly have." He stated. A tick mark formed on her head. Next then you know Kakashi was lying on the ground twitching. "I meant that in a good way" he groaned. Kyoko had jet-black hair that went to her waist. She had emerald colored eyes and had an amazingly gorgeous body. The three genins that were watching sweat dropped. One blond genin was laughing and rolling on the ground. Kakashi glared at him and yelled, "Everyone give me 20 laps around the village!" "What?! Why do Sasuke and I have to do it? It was Naruto!" A pink haired girl screamed. "Fine. Sasuke and Sakura give me 20 laps. Naruto, give me 30 laps" They all glared at Kakashi and started to run.

"Damn. You're harsh." Kyoko giggled.

"You think that's harsh? Watch this." Kakashi stood up and got out a piece of paper. He scribbled some stuff on it and gave it to Kyoko.

The note said: _You three took too long. Now you have to run 10 more laps. I've gone to do some important business. Remember to do the extra 10 laps or else…_

"What important business?" Kyoko asked. "Catching up with you of course." Kakashi smiled. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the town. They went to the Ichiraku's Ramen. "So Kakashi, you finally got a girlfriend." The old man chuckled. Kyoko and Kakashi blushed. "Uh… She's not my girlfriend… what I'm trying to say is that…. She's my girlfriend…." Kakashi stuttered. Kyoko's emerald eyes widened at that statement. "Uh…. I meant that she's my friend that's a girl…" Kakashi mumbled. "We'll just have the miso ramen" "Are you to going to share one together?" The old man teased. "Just kidding! Two miso ramen coming up."

"Your squad is pretty…uh… adorable?" Kyoko giggled. "Yeah. I try my best to make them the most adorable team in the leaf village." Kakashi replied in a girly voice. The ramen came and they started to eat. After they finished, they walked out of the restaurant. "KAKASHI SENSEI!!" Kyoko and Kakashi turned around to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura running up to them. "You didn't do any important business! You just wanted to read your perverted book!" Naruto yelled. While Naruto kept babbling on, Kyoko and Kakashi disappeared in a 'poof'. "Damn you Kakashi Sensei!"

They appeared in a small clearing in the forest. It was such a beautiful sight. The sun's rays barely touched the forest's floor, and it was so peaceful. "Wow…" Kyoko gasped. "You like it? It took me forever to find this place." Kakashi smiled, even though you couldn't see it, anyone could tell. "You found this place?" "Yeah. Just for you." Kyoko's face reddened. "Are you blushing?" Kakashi asked. "N-no! W-w-what makes you think that?" Kyoko stuttered. Kakashi smirked under his masked. He put his arms around her waist. Kyoko's blush turned to a deeper shade. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Kyoko, I have loved you for so long. I can't hold it in anymore." Kakashi responded. He slowly pulled down his mask and leaned in. Their lips were about to connect, when Naruto burst through some bushes. "Kakashi Sensei! Why-?" Naruto stopped yelling to see Kakashi's arms around Kyoko's waist, but his mask was up. "Umm… Sorry for the interruption…" He quickly ran back towards the direction he came from. Now that Naruto was gone, it was getting very awkward. They just sat there doing nothing.

**:X: Kakashi's mind :X:**

"Damn it. Why does Naruto have to ruin everything? I came so close to actually admitting my feelings to Kyoko! What should I do now? -Sigh- Flashback

**_Flashback_**

_Kakashi's father was dragging him to a party. "I don't want to go!" Kakashi whined, "It's boring and there's no kids at all." The party was supposed to be a welcoming party for some people. "Well, one of the people that we're welcoming is a kid. So behave." Kakashi's father responded. Kakashi frowned. Even if there was a kid, he rather be training instead. When they arrived there were barely any people. His father dragged him towards a little girl. She was wearing a green poofy dress, her jet-black hair was up in pig tails. "Kyoko-Chan, this is my son Kakashi. You can hang out with him." Kakashi's father smiled and walked away. "Hey." Kakashi mumbled, he didn't really want to be here. "Hi…" They just stood there. "Your dress is ugly." Kyoko's glared at Kakashi. "Keep your thoughts to your self!" She snapped. "Oh good. I thought I had to accompany you, but since you don't want me to be here then I'll leave." He said. Before he could leave, Kyoko pounced on him. They started to roll on the floor punching and kicking. "Kakashi! What do you think you're doing?!" His father shouted. He pulled the two apart. "What's going on?" "He…He…said my dress was ugly…" And Kyoko started to cry. "She hit me first!" Kakashi stated. "Why are you lying? I was just trying to be nice, when you hit me." Kyoko cried. "Kakashi, shame on you! It's all right Kyoko…" He gave her a hug. Kyoko smirked and stuck her tongue out at Kakashi._

**_End Flashback_**

**:X: End Kakashi's mind :X:**

To think that they fought when they first met. Kakashi looked up at the sky, it was already dark. He looked over at Kyoko to find her asleep. He picked her up and carried her to his house. When he was about to reach his house she woke up. "Good morning, or night…." Kakashi said. "I wasn't sleeping. I was too lazy to walk myself." She grinned. Kakashi smiled. 'The same old Kyoko." He thought. While he was thinking, he felt his mask slide down. He looked at Kyoko to see her lean up and kiss him. Kakashi was shocked at first. Then he started to kiss back. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. Her lips parted, and they started to explore each other's mouth. Soon they broke apart to get some air. "I love you Kyoko." "I love you too, Kakashi." They shared another passionate kiss under the starry night.


End file.
